Genes capable of oncogenic transformation of nonmalignant cells have been isolated from several human tumors. The goal of this project is to identify protein produced or specifically induced by transforming genes of pediatric tumors, obtain monoclonal antibodies to them, and evaluate these antibodies for clinical usefulness as diagnostic and therapeutic agents. We plan to: (1)\obtain mouse cell lines expressing human tumor-derived transforming genes from Hodgkin's disease (HD), acute myelogenous leukemia (AML), and neuroblastoma (NB); (2)\obtain monoclonal antibodies to the transforming gene products (and/or proteins specifically induced by these products) of these tumors; and (3)\determine the degree of tumor histology-specificity and specificity for malignancy of the monoclonal antibodies so obtained. To date, we have: (1)\isolated human transforming genes from HD and all AML subtypes in mouse NIH 3T3 cells (all of which are homologous to the n-ras oncogene originally isolated from NB); (2)\transformed macrophage-like cells with a cloned human cellular gene homologous to the myc oncogene (myc abnormalities are common in NB, AML, and several other tumors); and (3)\prepared monoclonal antibodies to HD-transformed NIH 3T3 cells and myc-transformed macrophage-like cells; several of these appear specific for transformed cells. (2)